Chapter 023
Sharpened Stone is the twenty third chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 4 and the eighth chapter of the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. Synopsis When Arnett tries to resume her attack against Satellizer, her superiors, Ticy and Chiffon, black her and knock her out, prompting Creo and Attia to stop their attack on Satellizer and Rana. Kazuya is taken to the hospital and after he awakens, Rana continues to express her desire to pursue him, so he can be her Limiter. Later, Chiffon meets with Elizabeth forcing her to ponder whether to continue her attack on Satellizer. Summary Arnett McMillan continues her attack on Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen, even after the president, Chiffon Aoi, told her not to, and a fast shadow, revealed to be vice president Ticy Phenyl who came to protect Satellizer from Arnett's attack. Chiffon then comes from behind and knocks Arnett out in one chop to the back of the neck, shocking everyone with her speed and swiftness of the Illusion Turn. Chiffon once again ordered Attia and Creo to stop their attack, and understanding her situation, the girls stopped the attack and left with Arnett. Chiffon tells Satellizer and Rana to go to the hospital, with Rana offering to take Kazuya to the hospital only to have Satellizer take him. Kazuya wakes up in the hospital, having Rana and Satellizer beside him when he came to. Kazuya is then told by Satellizer that the dispute with the third years and her were settled do to Chiffon's influence. Kazuya apologizes to Satellizer that he meddled in her affairs, and Satellizer agreed saying it was stupid of him to put himself in danger like that. Satellizer then gets anger as Rana tells her, that she would be overjoyed in having Kazuya rush in to save her, and Satellizer leaves, regretting what she had said, the moment she steps outside. Rana then tells Kazuya she would not give up on being his partner, after Kazuya makes her blush by saying he was happy to see her OK. Elizabeth Mably is shown watching a movie, she had already seen before, when she is interrupted by Chiffon who wanted to ask if she would leave Satellizer alone. Elizabeth, already knowing what Chiffon wanted, told her that she would not, as order can only be kept by having people follow the regulations. Chiffon argues that it may come to be too much at a certain point, saying that she could no longer sit back and allow the situation to worsen, as two 2nd years, were able to take down the 4th and 5th rank 3rd years. Elizabeth retorts that the 3rd years are not defeated, but Chiffon told her they were, and said that she should find a method other then force to punish her. Elizabeth is left alone pondering about Satellizer L. Bridget. Event Notes *Chiffon Aoi knocks out Arnett, preventing her from continuing her attack on Satellizer. *Creo and Attia stand down. *Ticy is revealed to be the third ranked Pandora of her class while Chiffon is revealed to be the top ranked student. *Rana says she would still go after Kazuya. *Elizabeth is deciding upon weather or not to continue the attack on Satellizer. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters